SheWolf
by Youkai-Blossom
Summary: Was it just him or was there a wolf following them? Itachi and Kisame get a strange wolf follow them back to base. What is it that the wolf wants from them? Please read and review! Lemon! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!


She-Wolf

ItaSaku

I do not have much experience writing stories do please be patient with me.

* * *

><p>Was it just him or was there a wolf following them? What a strange wolf it was. About the size of a horse with long white fur which reflected the moonlight and eyes so green it was like staring into the ocean. The wolf wasn't chasing them just calmly walking behind them, it didn't even make a sound or have any chakra presence and as far as he was aware it was mating season so the wolf should be with pack mates looking for its mate.<p>

"Itachi, why is that wolf following us?" asked Kisame, a large, blue skinned, blue haired, and black eyed man.

"I do not know Kisame. Just set up camp." Itachi, the smaller man with pale skin, black hair and black/red eyes, replied.

"Whatever."

So they set up camp … Well all they did was make a fire and settle down against trees. They lay/sat there for a while before Kisame fell asleep against his tree snoring. The only sounds heard were a few birds and the crackling of the fire. Itachi leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. His eyes flew open when a weight appeared in his lap then widened.

Straddling Itachi was a petite woman with pale pink hair reaching her waist and sparkling green eyes. She was naked with gentle curves and c cup breasts.

"Itachi-sama." The woman's voice was soft and slightly husky.

"…"

"Itachi-sama, I have been looking for you."

Her hands reached up to touch his face before placing them at the back of his neck. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. She was gazing into his sharingan without worry or cautiousness.

"Who are you?" Itachi's voice was cold and emotionless but his eyes gave way to confusion.

"I am Sakura." As she spoke her breasts rubbed against his cloak and she moaned at the friction.

"Why have you been searching for me?"

"Itachi-sama, I have been searching for you because you are my mate." Her voice was full of confidence and pride.

She turned her head and growled at the rustling behind her. Kisame had woken up by now when he heard their voices.

"Whoa … Itachi who's that?" he eyed her back and face before flinching as she growled louder and launched herself at Kisame. As she was flying through the air her form changed into that of the wolf which had followed them. Itachi looked on amused that Kisame could not get away from the wolf whose claws and fangs were flashing in the moonlight, after 5 minutes and smug looking wolf lay next to Itachi watching a bloody and bruised Kisame try to clean the dirt from his wounds.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

* * *

><p>The next day they were traveling again. Kisame was 7 ft. behind Itachi and Sakura as Sakura kept growling at Kisame if he got within 5 ft. of her. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else travelling but when they got to the village Sacra was continually growling making the civilians run away from them.<p>

When they arrived at the base they were met by Pein who was talking to Zetsu and one of the maids' who was just leaving to get supplies. When the girl saw Itachi she dropped the basket and tried to launch herself at Itachi but stopped short when Sakura stepped in front of Itachi and growled at the girl. The girl shrieked and ran behind Pein.

"Leader-sama! Itachi-kun! That beast nearly killed me." Her shrieking made Sakura snarl loudly and lay her ears back against her skull. Zetsu disappeared into the ground just as she began shrieking again.

"Emi, get back to your job. Kisame you are dismissed. Itachi rep.." Pein began but was interrupted. Whilst Kisame just walked away.

"B…but Leader-sama, that thing will kill me." Emi cried.

"Just get back to work."

Emi picked the basket up and ran past Sakura who just growled more. Pein continued when she was gone.

"Itachi, report."

"The mission was a success. The Lord of Tea has given us the information on the Scroll of Flames. At the cost of his life, of course." Itachi handed Pein a small scroll with the symbol of tea.

"Good. Why do you have a wolf here?"

"This is Sakura. She followed Kisame and I from the border of Tea. She is a lycan. A she-wolf."

"She may stay. I do not want any trouble so keep her away from Emi and the other staff."

"Yes, Leader-sama." With this said they all went inside and Itachi lead Sakura to his room.

When they got to Itachi's room Sakura began sniffing around the place. The room was large and painted black and there as a door to the side which lead to the bathroom. The queen size bed was covered in crimson and black sheets, duvets and pillows. The furniture was made of dark mahogany; he has a chest of draws, a wardrobe, a book shelf and a desk with a chair. Itachi sat on his bed and watched Sakura move about his room.

When Sakura had finished exploring Itachi's room she jumped onto the bed and changed back into her human form. She was kneeling next to Itachi with her hands raiding to touch his face. She trailed her fingers across his features.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Sakura, why do you think I am your mate?"

"I do not think you are my mate, I know you are. When I was 8, my mother and father were walking home with me after going to my grandmother's for dinner, when I saw you leaving the village. I wanted to talk to you but you were too quick. Lycans know who our mates are the moment we see them, their presence calls to our souls." She undone his cloak and his hair tie, "I left 2 years ago so I could find you without their interruptions but you found me." The last part was said happily whilst straddling Itachi and pulling his shirt off.

"You must be 17 or 18 then."

"Yeah. I turned 18 a few weeks ago," With Itachi's shirt off Sakura was rubbing her hands over his chest, "my body is 18 but my maturity is that of a 22 year old. Please touch me, Itachi-kun."

Itachi placed his hands on her lower back, at the touch Sakura's back arched pressing her breasts against Itachi's chest and she moaned. His hands tightened their hold when Sakura began to grind against him. Her hands when lower and were about to undo his slacks when he suddenly lifted her up and placed her on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"No Sakura." She whimpered when he put her on the bed and growled as he walked away, the sounds echoing around the room. "Tomorrow we will get you some clothes for now wear these." Itachi threw one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers at her.

"You cannot ignore me Itachi. You are my mate and this time I will not be letting you go."

After Itachi had shut the bathroom door she heard the lock click and the shower running. She became upset and reverted to her wolf form and began howling whilst throwing herself at the door and scratching at it.

* * *

><p>2 months has passed and Sakura had stopped pining after Itachi and trying to mate every time they were alone but occasionally she tried to. In-between reading and attempting to mate she trained with the Akatsuki in both her human form and wolf form.<p>

Itachi and Kisame had just come back from another mission. When they arrived at the base they heard screams followed by thumps. Pein came out from the base livid.

"Itachi sort this problem out." He ordered before teleporting off somewhere.

Itachi lead the way to the living room where the sounds were coming from. The site they saw shocked them. The furniture was in pieces littering the floor and the unconsious bodies of deidara and Hidan were slumped next to Sasori, who was sitting watching Sakura chase Emi around the room growling. The maids were crying whilst Emi was screaming.

"Itachi-kun, help me! Get it away!" Emi shrieked louder when Sakura snarled and jumped in front of her.

"Why is Sakura chasing the maid?" Kisame asked even though it was obvious as Emi was wearing one of _Itachi's _shirts.

"I had just got back into my room after training with Sakura and Deidara when I heard screaming. When I got here Sakura was chasing Emi, who was naked at the time clutching Itachi's shirt. Deidara and Hidan tried to stop her but were knocked out whilst they were trying Emi put the shirt on which made Sakura go crazy and knocked Deidara and Hidan out. Then you got here." Sasori explained form his place. "I think Emi was in your bed again, only this time Sakura caught her." At this Sakura growled lowly, glaring at Emi, her eyes promising a painful experience if she ever done it again.

"Sakura." Itachi's quiet voice called. Sakura's head swung round and she stopped chasing Emi to leap next to Itachi. "Emi remove the shirt and make sure you stay out of my room."

"B…but Itachi-kun, I'm not weari…" she was cut off by Sakura's snarl.

"Give it back. This is your last warning."

Emi took the shirt off and threw it to Itachi and was disappointed when he caught it and turned to walk to his room followed by Sakura.

As soon as both of them were in the room Itachi shut the door and turned to Sakura who was sitting on the bed in her human form.

"Explain." His tone meant no arguments.

"She was naked. In our bed. I do not like her and I do not want to see her in here." She practically snarled.

"You did not need to cause trouble."

"At least I didn't kill her, like I wanted to." She mumbled the last bit.

They were now standing face to face; Sakura's eyes showed that she was furious at the girl. Her fists were clenched and were itching to tear the girl to pieces for touching that which was not hers.

"Your intentions are just the same as hers." Sakura felt shocked then she became even angrier.

"Wrong. All she cares about is how good you look, how much money you have and how much power you have whilst I could not care any less about that stuff. My soul yearns for you and I want you to be my eternal mate. I have felt this way for 10 years. Do not care tell me that my intentions are the same as a common whore." Her eyes were blazing; it looked as if there was actually fire in them.

"Do not attack the staff again."

"I did not attack the staff, just that stupid little girl and as long as she does not come into this room or go near you until we have become mates, I will not go near her."

They stood there having a silent battle before Sakura looked away. Itachi then got up and went into the bathroom. When he locked the door and turned the shower on Sakura turned back into a wolf and lay at the end of the bed, her ears laying flat against her skull and her tail hanging limp of the side of the bed. She eyed the door sadly before closing her eyes and curling up.

This was how Itachi found her when he got out of the shower. He felt guilty for saying that she and Emi were painstakingly similar. She was always by his side when he was here even though he was not very nice to her. He put a pair of boxers on and sat beside her, she never moved as he scratched behind her ear.

"Sorry Sakura, but you should know that even if she does annoy you and make you angry, she is a civilian and it is not right for you to harm her in any way." He sighed when he got no reply, not even a growl or whine. He got into bed and just as he was drifting off he felt Sakura lick the side of his face and curl up beside him with her head on his side.

When he woke up the next day, he found Sakura in her human form curled up in front of him, and his arms were around her waist. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked asleep, this was the first time she has slept in her human form, because normally she was too upset by his dismissal. When her eyes fluttered open she turned to face him before raising one hand and tracing his features.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun. Did you sleep well?" her voice was gentle and still husky.

"Yes, I did."

"I am glad you did." She giggled and smiled before she suddenly looked down with a frown. "Itachi-kun, why do you not want me as a mate? I am sorry that I chased Emi. Is it because I do not leave you alone. Is it because I am undesirable to you. I cannot leave you as you are what my soul wants but even so I do love you and I do want you as a mate. So why?" she was crying by this point.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice grew soft, "It is not that you are undesirable and to be honest I am glad you chased her, she is always coming in here and trying to get with me. I do not deserve your loyalty or love. I have done many bad things in life and I have not treated you very kindly. I only deserve death and pain now."

"Itachi-kun, you may not have been the nicest to me but you never threw me out or hurt me. I know that this evil persona is just a mask for you. I know you care." Sakura sat up and looked so genuine and confident that her words were right that Itachi lost control of himself and pressed his lips to hers.

It was just chaste at first, o nothing more than a brushing of lips but soon Itachi pressed harder and allowed hi tongue to sweep across Sakura's lower lip. Sakura immediately opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. His hands began sweeping over her naked body. First over her neck then to her shoulders before gently massaging her breasts.

She treaded her hands in his hair and began to massage his scalp. The two had stopped kissing so they could breathe then went back to kissing. One of Itachi's hands stroked her back whilst the other was still caressing her breast. Sakura began to grind again Itachi's erection creating friction making them even hornier. One of her hands moved from Itachi's hair to his chest. Sakura moaned when Itachi's hands grabbed her hips and pressed her harder against his erection.

When Itachi pulled away from Sakura's mouth he saw that her eyes seemed to be glowing. She bent her head and began to lap at his neck occasionally biting as she undone Itachi's slacks. Itachi picked her up and lay her on the bed before removing his slacks then hovering over her. Her nipped and sucked her breasts driving her insane before he moved one hand down to her entrance. He applied slight pressure and began rubbing her clit and opening.

Sakura began moaning and pulling at Itachi's hair as her pleasured her. She felt him push two fingers inside her whilst his thumb was pressing on her clit. As he scissored and pumped his fingers inside her, her stomach tightened and he felt her walls begin to tighten. She screamed as she came, he placed his cock at her entrance and thrust inside her whilst she was on her high. Her eyes teared up as his length stretched her further than before.

He waited until she felt it was ok whilst kissing her, when she wrapped her legs around his waist so Itachi began to thrust in and out. At first it was slow but soon it became faster and harder. She felt her stomach tighten again and felt Itachi thrust harder. She bit into his neck and he bit into hers ,as he spilled his load inside her at the same time as she came. Itachi pulled away and looked down at Sakura, she looked up at him and kissed him. He pulled out and lay beside her before pulling the cover over them both.

"Goodnight Itachi. I love you." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and nodded off.

"Goodnight Sakura." Itachi closed his eyes and placed a kiss to her neck.

The next day a scream woke the two. They opened their eyes and glared at a shocked and upset Emi at the door with a grinning Kisame behind her.

"Told you." Was all Kisame said to Emi before walking off laughing.

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading! XD<p>

Please Review!


End file.
